How come noone ever listens to me?
by JudyNFran
Summary: Bakura comes into class beat up. Hyjinks ensue.


Bakura limped into class, near collapsing into his seat and burying his face in his hands.   
  
"Bakura-kun?" Yuugi hovered next to the boy, eyes concerned.  
  
The pale haired boy looked up and Yuugi's eyes went wide, seeing the bruises on his friends face. "Bakura-kun, what happened?!"  
  
Bakura shook his head, looking down. "Nothing..."  
  
"But Bakura-kun, you're hurt!" Yuugi's eyes widened again. "And there's blood on your shirt!"  
  
By now, Honda, Jounouchi and Anzu had joined Yuugi and began looking Bakura over critically. The pale haired boy curled in himself slightly as they pointed out every injury. "I'm okay," he protested. "I'll be fine. I've had much worse then this..."  
  
The group gasped in unison. "It's your yami, isn't it, Bakura!" Yami no Yuugi declared, appearing behind his aibou.  
  
The group stared at him. "Whoa... two Yuugi's!" Jounouchi blinked.   
  
"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yuugi blinked. "You-- You're physical!" he exclaimed, poking at him. "If you could do this, why do you have to use my body all the time?" he asked, voice almost accusing.  
  
The former Pharaoh gave a shrug. "How else would I be able to share your thoughts and fall desperately in love with you?"  
  
"Good point..."  
  
"But that isn't the issue!" Yami no Yuugi declared dramatically. "Bakura!" he pointed a finger at the boy who had been trying to sneak away while his friends had been distracted. "Because I am the all knowing know it all, I know that it is your yami that's been beating you!"  
  
Bakura blinked. "Who?"  
  
"The thief and stealer of souls who lives in your ring who has done terrible, terrible things to posses the millennium items!"   
  
"Um.. Mou Hitori no Boku? That was the dub...." Yuugi pointed out discreetly.  
  
The spirit blinked. "Oh. Right..."  
  
Bakura blinked again, pulling out the Ring and looking at it. "You mean the Ring? That's silly, how could a Ring beat me up?"  
  
"He's not the Ring, he just lives in it," Yuugi pointed out. "Like how Mou Hitori no Boku lives in the puzzle."  
  
"But if he's like Mou Hitori no Yuugi, then why on earth would he beat me up?" Bakura asked, quiet befuddled. "I mean, it hardly makes sense! He would need to use my body to do anything so trying to cripple me would just be hurting himself, wouldn't it?"  
  
"But he's EVIL!"  
  
"Please, Bakura-kun, we just want to help you!" Yuugi pleaded.  
  
"Yeah! Lemme at him and I'll pound him one good!" Jounouchi jumped in.  
  
"Me too! I'll give him a friendship speech to powerful he'll see the error of his ways and become GOOD!" Anzu declared. "Because the power of friendship is wonderful and great and special and---"  
  
Honda blinked at the girl as she continued on. "I think Anzu's been smoking something she shouldn't have... I'm gonna go take her to the nurse."  
  
"Just leave her," Jounouchi dismissed. "She'll only beat ya up when she comes back to her senses."  
  
Honda debated. "True, but she's starting to scare me here..."  
  
Bakura shook his head with a sigh. "You have it all wrong," he explained. "It's not the Ring. There's this band of bullies who--"  
  
"Bakura, you don't have to cover for that creep. We can take him!" Jounouchi declared.  
  
"His yami must be controlling him through the Ring. We'll have to come up with a ridiculously over complicated plan using things no one's ever heard of to get it away from him," Yami Yuugi mused.  
  
"Crash course in all things mystical 101, here I come!" Yuugi exclaimed happily, pulling a dusty spell book out of his bag.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Honda asked, eyebrow raising.   
  
"Oh I've always had it," Yuugi smiled. "I carry it around all the time, just incase!" He opened the book and began to read.  
  
"You aren't listening to me!" Bakura exclaimed, getting slightly upset. "It isn't the ring! These bullies have been beating me up because--"  
  
"How in the hell can you read that? What language is it even in?" Jounouchi asked, looking over Yuugi's shoulder.  
  
"Hindi. Kaiba-kun taught it to me when we were bored one day."  
  
"What, running Kaiba Corp and being an asshole doesn't take up all his time?" Jounouchi gave a sort.  
  
Bakura's fists clenched. Why weren't they listening to him?  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura, just hold on long enough and I'm sure Aibou will have found a spell," Yami no Yuugi assured.  
  
"I got it!" Yuugi exclaimed happily. "Removing evil spirits from inanimate objects of power," he read. "We need seven candles, the item, sacred dust of a catnip plant and some food colouring."  
  
The items were all pulled out of various pockets.   
  
"Great! I'll set up the circle!" Yuugi smiled happily as his Yami began pushing the desks into the corners.  
  
"It's a good thing no one else came to class today," Honda grinned.   
  
"This is insane!" Bakura exclaimed as he was pushed into the middle of the room. "It's not the Ring! It's bullies! Why won't you--" the boy froze as the door opened, face going pale as a pair of super seniors entered the room. "Oh no..." he near whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura, we'll protect you!" Yami Yuugi declared. "Hurry Aibou, the spell!"  
  
"How's that suppose to protect me?!" Bakura near screeched. His eyes went wide as the Ring began to glow brightly and his other materialized in front of him. With a feral smirk the former Tomb Robber tackled the bullies and began beating them senseless.  
  
Bakura blinked, then grimaced, looking away from the carnage, sighing as he saw Honda and Jounouchi had started fighting while Yuugi was looking adoringly at his Yami and Anzu was bashing her head against the wall like a broken robot.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
Bakura gave a startled exclamation as he was glomped by his darker half. "What-- what are you doing?!"  
  
"What, I'm not allowed to show some PDA to my soul mate?" Yami Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Soulmate?" Bakura repeated, looking more alarmed by the moment.  
  
"Soulmate!" Yami Bakura repeated again, smiling. "I once was a evil and horrible tomb robber, but your purity and love has made me seen the light!"  
  
"Erm...." was all that Bakura could manage. "Yuugi-kun...?" he called, voice worried, trying to pull away from the mirror image of himself who looked like he was about to start humping his leg.  
  
Yuugi and his yami were off in the corner of the room behind a pile of desks making very interesting noises.  
  
"Honda-kun...? Jounouchi-kun...?" Bakura called, voice panicked as he tried to pull the Ring off as his yami was batting his eyelashes at him.  
  
The boy's fight had changed in nature and while their clothing was in plain site, they themselves were gone.  
  
"Anzu-chan...?"  
  
The girl looked up, but was distracted as Mai burst into the room. "Anzu! I've realized I've been horrible confused!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the girl. "Marry me?"  
  
Bakura gave a sigh and looked over at his yami. Giving a shrug he bent down and kissed him. 


End file.
